Like It Is Foretold
by Sakura-Firefly
Summary: The dream felt so real and in a way, it was. She meets the mystery lad as her friends' enemy, but she sees him as someone different. What can she do to stay close to both him and her friends? BrooklynXOC


**Like It Is Foretold**

**Chapter One: Welcome To The Darkness**

The cold wind blew gently on Sakura's face as she stared down at the sea from the mountains. She looked up at the velvet sky, gazing at the stars that were spread out above her. The leaves rustled as the wind impaled softly against them. Sakura lay down on the fresh green grass, inhaling the mountainous scent and leisurely closing her eyes.

* * *

"_King Of Darkness!" _

"_Galaxy Storm!"_

_Darkness engulfed the surroundings as Tyson fell to his knees in defeat. His attack was futile against his opponent's beyblade. Max and Ray ran to aid their friend who fell unconscious on the floor. _

"_No." You spoke softly as tears developed in your sapphire blue eyes. _

_Out of nowhere, a black blade prevented Max from helping Tyson by lacerating his chest. "Gyaa!" Max screamed in pain as he fell lifelessly to the floor._

"_Max?" You looked questioningly at Max as blood spouted out of his wound. While your attention was on Max, Ray had gained deep cuts from the same blade whilst trying to drag Tyson carefully towards Max. Kenny ran to his friends, but tripped over the beyblade and accidentally losing his grip on his laptop, causing it to fly across the floor._

"_Kenny, are you ok?" You asked, helping him up while keeping your eye on Max who looked drained._

"_Um-hum." Kenny nodded as he picked up his laptop, tears forming in his eyes as he examined the damages sustained on it._

"_R…Ra…Ray?" You looked away from Kenny to see Tyson attempting to speak. Your eyes widened with joy as you saw Tyson trying to get up._

"_Stay down, Tyson. Or you'll lose the last of your energy." Ray warned as you ran excitedly over to Tyson, kneeling down beside him._

"_Me? Lo…lose my ener…gy?" Tyson laughed which ended with him choking. You gasped as you lifted his head up to help him breathe slightly better. "Don't m…ma…ke me l…laugh." Tyson finished as he looked up at you to see your tears falling._

"_We don't want you laughing Tyson." You croaked. "You might begin to choke." You tucked some strands of hair behind your ear as you glanced over at Max._

"_Maxie." Tyson struggled to move his arm to nudge a lifeless Max. "Maxie…wake u…up." Tyson tried to sit up on his own, but consequently fell back down on the black ground._

"_He won't wake, Tyson." Ray reluctantly stated as he removed some blonde strands of hair which were covering Max's closed eyes. "I don't think he's gonna make it." Ray sighed as he examined Max's wound._

"_But he's just gotta make it!" You screamed hysterically as you glared reluctantly at Max. "Do you know any ancient remedies that might help him Ray?" You stammered as you stared at Tyson with glossy eyes. Ray shook his head firmly, causing your tears to fall freely from your eyes. Hearing loud whimpering emitting from behind you, you turned to see Kenny staring at the cracked screen on his laptop. "Kenny I'm sorry, but we've got to help Max and Tyson." You softly stated through your swelled up voice as you stared at Kenny._

"_But…my laptop. It's-the screen it's-"_

"_For goodness sake Kenny, stop crying over a useless piece of plastic and start finding ways to help Max and Tyson!" You barked as tears continued to stream down your face. Kenny and Ray were shocked with your reaction as you took all of your anger out on an unsuspecting Kenny. Your eyes widened with realisation with what you just did. "Oh Kenny, I'm sorry. It's just…you can buy another laptop but we can't buy another Tyson or Max." You softly stated as you stood up. Tyson began choking a little before silently losing his breaths. _

_Ray quickly realised this happening. "Sakura, come and support Max's head for a minute."_

"_Ok." You sniffed as you swapped places with Ray, you resting Max's head on your lap while Ray began to perform CPR on Tyson. "Why are you doing that Ray?" You asked, keeping your eyes on Ray's hand which were pressing on Tyson's heart._

"_He's stopped breathing." Ray answered, mentally counting how many times he pressed against Tyson's heart before checking his pulse._

"_He's not breathing?" You gasped, looking helplessly at Tyson. _

_Ray shook his head. "Not yet." Ray answered through gritted teeth as he checked Tyson's pulse by placing two fingers on his neck. "No pulse." Ray let out an exasperated sigh as he continued with CPR._

_You caressed Max's cheek softly as Ray continued to attempt to save Tyson. _

* * *

_Twenty minutes had passed and Tyson still wasn't breathing. Max had no possible chance of being alive and you all knew it. You still lay his head on your lap, refusing to think he was dead. You gasped when Ray discontinued the CPR. _

"_Ray, what're you…you're giving up on him?" You shouted hysterically was Ray stood up away from Tyson._

"_Sakura. He's stopped breathing. He hasn't been breathing for twenty minutes. He's dead." Ray stated as he looked hopelessly at Tyson._

"_But he can't be dead, he can't be!" You screamed as you gently placed Max's head on the floor and crawled over to Tyson. "Tyson, wake up!" You shouted frantically at a lifeless Tyson. To no surprise, he didn't stir. "TYSON!" You screamed deafeningly as you cried helplessly. _

_You couldn't believe what was happening. Two of your friends were dead! It was unbearable. You knew what it was like to like to lose someone, but having to put up with it again was unfair. Nothing compares to losing friends and family. Nothing came overcome it. Nothing is in the same league as it. It was also upsetting that Tyson and Max were only 16. They had their whole life ahead of them. You just wanted to be alone now. To be isolated from the whole world as it came crashing down by your side. _

"_Sakura?" You faintly heard Ray speak. _

"_Ray, what's wrong?" You asked, clearing your clogged throat._

"_Y-you're disappearing!" Ray stuttered as he thoroughly examined you with his cat-like eyes. Strangely, he began to disappear too. _

"_So are you, Ray!" You exclaimed. _

_Ray examined himself quickly. "No I'm not. You are!" He corrected you as he became invisible to your eye._

"_Ray?" You were surrounded by complete darkness. Everyone else had vanished without a trace. It was just you and you alone…or so you thought. _

_You heard a faint laugh coming from behind you. You turned, but no one was there._

"_Hmm…that's funny. I thought I heard a voice." You shrugged your shoulders nervously. "Must be my imagination." You looked around intently as the laugh grew stronger and more audible. "Is someone there?" You asked, slightly scared. You slowly turned around and met a pair of pale blue/green eyes. You jumped a little, not expecting anyone behind you. "Hi…" You hesitantly spoke, a little alarmed._

"_Hi." The voice replied. The only visible body part was his eyes which confused you a little. Why could you only see his eyes? The voice was calm, yet fierce. It was a male voice so you gained the impression that a guy was speaking to you. The voice sounded familiar. You couldn't quite put your finger on it, but you knew for definite that this voice was definitely one you had heard before._

"…_where am I?" You asked, trying to hold back the fright that was threatening to take over your voice._

"_The darkness." He replied in a monotone voice._

"_The darkness?" You repeated in a confused voice. _

_The voice laughed once more as the outline of his figure grew visible, causing you to shiver a little. "The darkness. Away from civilization. My sanctuary." _

_Each time he said 'Darkness', the voice got more and more familiar. "S…say 'Darkness' one more time." _

"_Why?"_

"_Could you please just say it one more time?" You asked._

"_Darkness."_

_You gasped. "Y…you're the one who killed Tyson and Max!" You stuttered. The voice continued to laugh. His constant laughing began to irritate you slightly. "What's so funny about two people dying?" You asked, raising your voice with frustration._

"_Everything. They thought they understood me. They tried to help me, thinking I had a problem. I __**have**__ no problem. People think I'm a psycho. But I'm just misunderstood. No one understands me. So I get rid of those who get in my way."_

"_Who get in your way of what?" You asked._

"_Just those who get in my way." He answered._

"_So…am I going to…be got rid of?" You gulped, hoping that your fate didn't lie with death._

"_Hmm…I wanted to." He began. You gulped. "But something tells me I shouldn't. You seem…__**different**__."_

"_Different?" _

"_Um-hum." _

"_How so?" You didn't understand what he meant. What did he mean by different?_

"_You seem to know what it's like to be an outsider. Someone who's put aside by certain people cause you're too brilliant or too talented or too-"_

"_I see your point." You giggled. "So, in what way am I different?" You asked eagerly._

"_Your soul seems dark. Darker than others, but still light and pure." _

"_So you think I can understand you?" You asked._

"_In a way, yes."_

"_And Tyson and Max…didn't understand you?"_

"_No." He sighed._

"_Um…sorry to change the subject but…why can't I see you?" You asked. You found it strange that you could only see the outline of him and his eyes. The figure moved closer to you, you taking a step back out of instincts. You took one more step backwards, causing you to fall into more darkness._

"_KYAA!" You screamed frantically as youo continued to fall, wondering where the bottom was._

"_Sakura?" A familiar voice spoke. "Sakura?"_

* * *

Sakura's eyes bolted open as she sat up. She looked to her left to see Tyson and Max looking quizzically at you.

"Tyson? Max?" Sakura looked in awe at the two who were more confused than before. "You're alive?" A smile grew widely across Sakura's face.

"Yeah." Max answered, wondering what his friend was meaning.

"And we have been for 16 years now." Tyson mocked.

"I don't get it." Sakura mused. "It wasn't real."

"What wasn't real?" Tyson asked.

"It felt real." Sakura ignored Tyson's question. "And that boy…"

"Hey Sakura, are you done talking to yourself 'cause we kinda need to get going." Max asked.

"Huh?" Sakura looked up at Max. "Oh sure. Yeah sorry." Sakura quickly stood up and began to follow Max and Tyson down the hill.

_Was it all a dream? It felt like it was actually happening. Like i was actually talking to that lad. And Tyson and Max actually died. I don't get it. If it was a dream...why did i feel everything around me? I'm confused. _

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated x**


End file.
